vivas_workspacefandomcom-20200213-history
Sankari
The Sankari are a highly advanced race from the Halo Zone beyond the west of Segmentum Pacificus, and even further away from the Astronomican. They where the hybrid children of the Awali men who married Human and Eldar women while living outside of the Solaris Federation. As a race, the Sankari were exiled to the world of Bhula, upon the discovery the hybrids in 440.M37. Their abandonment by their supposed family hs cause them to become outwardly bitter to all races, harbouring a particularly fierce hatred of the Awali, and by extension, the Xai'athi, the Eldar who turned their backs on them, and the Humans who have tried to kill them since their discovery in M41. Their empire consist of 93 major worlds deep within the Spectre Nebula, and some 103 smaller colonies located in the surrounding star cluster. History 'Exilement' Sometime in M37, there were thousands of the Awali living in the Imperium of Man as doctors, and a few hundred living on a few Eldar craftworlds as students, during Kaizari Hekima's "Exchange Program" between the Awali Star Empire, and a few human worlds, and select Eldar craftworlds. During their time outside of the Federation, these Awali began to make friends with the Eldar and human they lived with, and sometimes these relationships became intimate. These close relationships were considered treasonous in the Federation, as in the eyes of the Xai'athi, humans were still enemies of the race, and the Eldar were seen as nothing more than slaves. These traitor Awali knew that there was more to these races than what the government told them, but when they were recalled to the Federation in 428.M37, they brought with their children, having to leave their mates behind. When the Bureau asked about the new kids, the Awali simply stated that they were extended family members (the Bureau believed it, not having had to deal with such issues beforehand). The traitors saught out others with the same problems as themselves, and devised a plan to keep the secret, which would last for 18 years. This duplicity was soon revealed, when many began to notice the pointy ears from the Eldar, and the non-luminiscent eyes from human relationships. When more and more of these cases were presented to the government, the Bureau of Xeno Affairs got involved. After a huge interstellar campaign, the media announced that the government had discovered 2,546 hybrid children within the Federation. As the news spread across the Federation, hundreds of traitor Awali attempted to flee with their hybrid children, only to later be captured by the Bureau. They were tried, and sentenced in 439.M37. Those with half-human children were sent to penal colonies, and denied rebirth (which would allow them to be resurrected into a new body after death), while those with half-Eldar children from craftworlds were sentenced to death, for crimes aganist the state (craftworld Eldar are seen as lower the slave Eldar in the Federation, even by freed Eldar). The hybrid children, now called "Sankari", a destortion of the Hindi word, sankara, meaning "hybrid", were detained, while the government decided what to do with them. In 440.M37, Kaizari Hekima, having refused any form of genocide proposed by his advisors, he decided to search for a planet far from the Federation, but in an area were the Sankari could live without harm. He discovered a small star cluster in the Halo Zone, far away from the reach of the Astronomican. There, the Sankari could grow without fear of attack from the Imperium, as Hekima chose a dense, bright nebula that made travel into the cluster extremely dangerous for the Imperium, yet with the nodedrive, could be transited safely, for the most part, by the Xai'athi, and later, the Sankari. The Sankari were transported to the planet, Bhula, in the Verrat system, and released into a cleared area created by the Bureau. The Xai'athi left, leaving the Sankari to fend for themselves. 'Early Years of the Sankari' The Sankari, left without any form of leadership, and no idea of what to do, suffered greatly in the early years of their exile. They fought over everything, and wouldn't listen to the older Sankari. There where about 100 Sankari over the age of 13, and only 3 of them where 15. Government consisted of the Sankari simply followed the oldest person in their group, and recieving food and water from the strongest kid they had. In one group of Sankai exiles, 17 year old Akida Ajali, a Awali-Human hybrid, and the oldest Sankari on Bhula. He was the leader of the Sankari group known as the Khalfani's Waifs (named after Akida's father). Khalfani's Waifs numbered about 341 Sankari, and were the largest single group of organized Sankari on Bhula, based out of the small shantytown of Kutelekeza. Akida knew that the rest of the Sankari would die if left without true leadership, and in 443.M37, he and friends set out to find more Sankari to join them. Akida attracted the younger Sankari to Kutelekeza with the promise of food and protection from the beast that roamed the flatlands of Bhula. For two years, Akida travelled the immediate region around Kutelekeza (the Sankari didn't stray far from the original landing spot of their transporter that brought to the planet), and persuaded fellow Sankari to join his band. He hard work payed off, after word of his shantytown spread. Kutelekeza, nothing more then a series of poorly constructed shacks, was considered paradise for the Sankari that lived under branches and leaves. By 446.M37, Akida and a small number of Sankari, learnt enough from the STC, to begin build a better settlement. Akida organized the building effort, and every Sankari over the age of 9, was given a wooden shovel, and sent to work. The Sankari were able to construct a neatly built town, surrounded by a earthen wall. Akida made himself the official leader of all Sankari, which of course, in a town still run by children, didn't go very well. For the first five years of his rulership, Akida spent most of his time putting down riots, and trying to get his subjets back to work. The Khalfani's Waifs, now Akida's personal army, were reduced to nothing more than a large gang of thugs, that ruled through fear. Akida knew that his reign of terror would create many enemies, and knew very well that there were many plotting aganist him. Thus, his set about improving the irrigation system. The this kept the Sankari happy, needing to keep themselves busy in the rather boring lives they had. Though work wasn't fun, it was enough to distract them from the stress at home, while Akida and his friend decided on a new form of government. While they aruged amoungst themselves, Akida's brother, Kafil (considered the smartest of all Sankari), spent his time learning from the STC, and invented devices that sped up construction on the irrigation project. When the grew old enough to acually begin mining the mountainsides, Kafil began to design weapons, after the town was attacked by a herd of beast. From the STC, the Sankari learnt to create bullets and forge autoguns. In 461.M37, Akida place Kafil in charge of the Kutelekeza Science Division, and work began on the designing of weapons, armor, and vehicles, which the Sankari began to hunt down, and exterminate all hostile beast on Bhula, while domisticating docile or useful ones. This campaign allowed the Sankari to expand beyond the safety of Kutelekeza's walls, and set villiages and farms elsewhere. Akida's popularity skyrocketed, and the Sankari finally began to settle other parts of the planet by 465.M37. 'Expansion' The Sankari numbered 5,000, and were based ot of five major towns, with the largest, Kutelekeza, sitting in the center. Massive terraced farms surrounded Kutelekeza, which what most Sankari agreed was the capital. The Sankari by 470.M37, still had no true government, and Akida Ajali still reigned as dictator. After a series of riots in the 450's, Akida and his friends were pieceing together the final pieces of their new government system. It was a military oligarcy, inspired mostly by the harsh lifestyle of the Sankari early on. With real weapons, the elite Sankari were able to rule through fear of force alone. Akida was able to keep his position, and rule as he saw fit. The Unified Sankari Directorate (also known as Nidesalaya), was created in 473.M37, and the Unified Sankari Defence Force created a month later. Though the Sankari were prospering, life on Bhula was still extremely hostile, as the weather was unpredicable, farming was difiicult, and starvation near constant, taking the lives of many Sankari almost every time a drought rolled in. The military rationed food for the first hundred years of the USD's existence, and their omnipresence in Sankari life, snuffed out any chance for a truely democratic government like the Xai'athi's taking shape. The capital of Kutelekeza grew into a large, cosmopolitian city by 600.M37, while life for the Sankari, under Akida's protection and Hafil's innovation, improved dramatically. The Sankari, after 160 years of backbreaking work, were finally able to rest for once. The Sankari set about the construction of the Bhula Defence Grid, a series of ground based weapons built to fend off invasions, and 100 years later, expand it by building massive orbital defence platforms. They topped off the grid by constructing a massive torus that would construct warships for the future Unified Sankari Navy. In 617.M37, the Sankari embarked one of the greatest projects of the time. They set about the construction of their first colony ship, and set their sights on Bhula's only moon, Akela. What the Sankari didn't know at the time, was that as beautiful as Akela was, green and prestine as it may have appeared, it was in fact a death world in disgiuse. The construction of the SXN Aurrera took place in 618.M37, and the entire effort took 52 years to complete. Director Akida Ajali, 295 years old after the Aurrera's ''completion, delieved a speech, and upon wrapping it up, he enlisted 50,000 citizens and 2,000 soldiers for the tasked of colonizing Akela, and had 400 tons of food, water, and supplies loaded on board the ship. In 660.M37, the SXN ''Aurrera ''took off for the moon of Akela, carrying the hopes and dreams of the Sankari people. in 661.M37, the Aurrera landed on Akela, and proceeded to construct the town of Mandi along the Darda River. Construction went well, and the colonists appeared to be making head way. However, sometime in the sixth week of colonization, the town was attacked by wild creatures that carried four Sankari soldiers and a colonist. A day later, another attack on Mandi was reported, followed by two more the next day. The attacks intensifed, and the colonists built a stone wall around Mandi. The attacks grew increasingly worse, as even bigger, deadly beast began to climb the walls (some 5 meters in height), and killing Sankari within. By 662.M37, 131 Sankari were killed, and another 347 on the third month of 662.M37. The Colonial Government sent news of the attacks back to Bhula, who sent 6,000 USDF troops to the moon to fend of the attacks. It was to be the beginning of something even worse to come. By 665.M37, 3,000 Sankari were killed by the Raksasa attacks. Raksasa were eight foot tall beast that ate Sankari, and did so under the cover of darkness. They were the dominate species of Akela, and targeted Mandi as a source of food. But the Raksasa were just the beginning of the colonists and the USDF's troubles. The entire planet was covered in hostile plants that killed colonists as they were farming, fishing, or just taking a stroll through the forest of Akela. The colonist persevered, and managed to report a planetary census of 107,000 Sankari, most of whom came to the planet in search of work. All were centered around Mandi, and along the Darda River. The colony sent back food, spices, and rare minerals, while Bhula set equipment, machines, and most importantly, weapons. The city of Mandi was besiged by Raksasa monsters, and settlements outside of the city walls were fair game for any creature that could get passed the flimsy security. While the colonist dealt with the entire planet attempting to kill them, colonization projects were taking place elsewhere. The third and fourth planets of the Verret system, Asahaya and Bhukhe, were colonized by 700.M37, and were equally as deadly as Akela. These colonies would produce the troops that would help make the growing Sankari military a fearsome force, and further add to fuel the arger the Sankari harboured, as the worlds they settled forged them into an aggresive race. 'The Sahāyaka' Sometime around M37, after the Sankari established their first inner-system colonies, a mysterious Xai'athi male appeared on Bhula, spreading a message of warning the Sankari of their destruction at the hands of the Eldar. He told them that they were suffering from a disgenerative reproductive virus, inserted into their species by the Eldar. The Sankari investigated the claim, and suprisingly, they discovered he spoke the truth. When asked why the Eldar would do this to them, he explained that the Eldar discovered that the Sankari would one day play a part in the deaths of millions of Eldar in the future, and rather than keep the Eldar away from the Sankari, the Eldar decided to kill off the entire race. Like any Sankari, the public was enraged, and demanded action. The Eldar were too far away and too advanced for the Sankari to confront, and revealing their location to potential enemies could be equally as dangerous. Thus, the mysterious man told the young Sankari that he could strengthen them, and help them gain the power and revenge they wanted. The man didn't look like an Awali, as he lacked the alama brithmarks. This may have led to Federation spies following his steps closely to believe that the man was probably an Amara. As a master genetist (every Xai'athi was one), the Xai'athi man began implementing many traits that would help the Sankari stand aganist their enemies. The first was the genetic memory, in which every Sankari would gain the knowlesge of their parents, meaning that the Sankari would never have to worry about losing important knowledge should, say a scienist die unexpectly. Second, he changed the reproductive organs of the Sankari. Now the men would give birth, and do so at lightning fast rates, meaning that a single Sankari male could populate a planet with 500,000 Sankari by himself in less than 500 years, meaning that the Sankari could quickly conquer and control a planet without the need for reinforncements. Finally, the man linked the overwhelming female population to the men through a type of telepathic connection loosely similar to a hive mind. This meant that they could be of better use in the military, agriculture, and industry, as their commander, overseer, or foreman could quickly assign orders to them, and without saying a word or trying to find them. No doubt this was a personal addition, but the Sankari had no problems with the new ability. After genetic modifications, the mysterious Xai'athi stated he would return at a later time. Before he left, the Sankari gave him the name "Sahāyaka", meaning "helpful" or "assistant". He took the name with pleasure, and wore it as his new name, even in his time away from the Sankari. He would guide the Sankari up until M41, and continues to lead them from the back stage. The Director of the Sankari, Kathina Ajali, has made sure that the Sahāyaka isn't worshiped, as per his agreement with the Directorate, stating that as long as his wishs to avoid becoming a god to the Sankari, he will continue to guide their race. Today, Sahāyaka has been at the forefront of all Sankari technological efforts, and plans on improving their military forces, for the day when they plan to take a cluster of Imperial worlds near their space. He was the chief architech of the Sankari invasions of Imperium space in 736.M41, in which the Sankari conquered six Imperial worlds. Following the orders of the Director however, they wiped out the human population, and replaced the entire population with their own, despite the Sahāyaka's strict orders not to. He didn't wanted to Imperium to place any attention on them just yet, and thankfully, they were more concerned about the Tau deeper within their territory. However, the Imperium never forgot about the Sankari, and they would deal with them in no more than a few decades. 'First Contact: Humanity' Sometime after the colonization of all known worlds in the Spectre Nebula, the Sankari government though long and hard about revealing themselves to the galaxy. They didn't know what was out there, and who they could trust. The decision was made for them in 755.M41, when the Imperium sent a few ships to study the nebula in detail, despite it's presence far beyond the Astronomican. The Sankari were frightened, and with little prompting from Bhula, the Unified Sankari Navy attacked, and destroyed the ships. This would prove to be disaterous for the Sankari, for the Imperium would send more ships in the future to discover what happened. Sometime in 768.M41, the Sankari discovered another Imperial fleet attempting to enter the Halo Zone. However, most were destroyed before they even met the Sankari. Astroids fields, comets, mines placed by the Sankari, and orbitial weapons platforms, destroyed every fleet that got to close the Sankari worlds before they Imperium could get word back to Imperial space. The final straw was pulled in 779.M41 when the Imperium warship ''Redemption, was destroyed by a Sankari lightining raid on a base that served as a launch point into the nebula for more fleets. The Imperium wasn't in the mood to deal with some for some tiny startup in the Eastern Fringe, and dealt with them accordingly. A massive fleet was formed in 783.M41, and left for the Spectre Nebula, with the intent of wiping out the Sankari. The Xai'athi, though not on speaking terms with their children, asked the Eldar to do something. The Eldar, arrogant as always, refused, and left the Sankari to fend for themselves. The Xai'athi no doubt knew the Sankari could defeat the Imperium, but not without enormous losses. This couldn't by allowed, and a small group Awali-Vashti ship took off to intercept the Imperium fleet. In 784.M41, the Xai'athi flotta attacked the Imperium ships the moment they exited node space, and assualted the largest ships in the fleet. The Imperium was to stunned by the raid to get a fix on the ships, and before a shot could fire back, the Xai'athi turned around and left. The Xai'athi managed to weakened the largest ships in the fleet, and the fleet's Gothic Battleship was heavily damaged in the raid, and deemed to much of an asset to have destroyed in the coming invasion. This attack would give the Sankari the edge they needed to combat the Imperium attack. The Sankari would never know that they were saved by the same people who exiled them, nor would they appreicate it if they found out. 'The Sankari Today' The Sankari are currently preparing for another campaign into Imperial space, targeting a tempting cluster of worlds far from the Spectre Nebula. As for the leadership of the Sankari, Akida Ajali's grand-daughter, Kathina Ajali, is the current Director of the Sankari. She is leading a Sankari superweapon program that would give the Sankari access to larger Titans, which the Imperium, Eldar, and Xai'athi have in excess. This would give the Sankari the punch they need, as though they have Titans, which are currently more advanced than Imperium ones, they only have about 240 of them, and they are considered to valuable to use in combat. Once the project is finished, the Sankari will be able to engage in a full-scale conflict with the Imperium, as they can easily requisition more troops to send to the frontlines. Also on the agenda of the Sankari, is how to approach the Eldar craftworlds that leisurely cross the Spectre Nebula in defiance of the Sankari who live there. The Eldar have mostly repulsed the Sankari attacks, and the four craftworlds that were destroyed by the Sankari were tiny, with populations of about 50,000, far smaller than the craftworlds passing through the nebula. The Sankari don't have a ship strong enough to confront the Eldar fleets, meaning that the Sankari may not have the ability to challenge the Imperium either. The Sankari government is also conserned about the recent movements made by the Nakala Collective, which they discovered skulking around the nebula. The government fears a Nakala incursion, that could easily enter the nebula, and abduct entire city's worth of people, for more of Asani Madora's insane experiments. Finally, the Sankari are deeply conserned with the Imperial activity near the Sankari world of Sarmanaka. The Imperium has been increasing it's forces in a neighboring system, and Sarmanaka is within the Astronomican, one of the six worlds the Sankari conquered recently. Anatomy The Sankari have a standard humanoid structure, with two arms, two legs, and a head, have no unique features, aside from the ears they inherited from the Eldar (doesn't apply Awali-Human Sankari). They are taller and stronger than the average human or Eldar, but weaker than the standard Xai'athi. The Sankari look much like the humans and the Eldar, but lack any of the Awali's features. They have perfect eyesight, and have a heightened metabolism, gained from the Eldar, and can thrive in pracitically any enivorment, taken from the human side. They have no psychic potential, despite coming from three psyhic races. However, the Sankari have an unusual number of pariahs, usually 5 out of every 10,000 Sankari males are born pariahs (men in general being quite rare). The rest of the Sankari race in soulless, and immune to the effects of the Warp. The Sankari are seperated into two biological groups. The Mānava-saṅkara (human hybrid), and the Ēlpha-saṅkara (Eldar hybrid). There is no difference between the two groups, save for their lifespans. The Sankari have developed their own unique phsyiology in the past 4,000 years. Sankari have genetic memory, which gain whatever knowledge their father had. This alone makes them a threat, as with each generation, the Sankari only get smarter. They have inherited nanites from the Awali (who have the highest concentration of nanites amoung the Xai'athi), but have not inherited their abilities, and only have about half a million nanites in their body. In Sankari of human desent, the nanites work harder at keeping them alive long, and so have lifespans of 1,000 years (mostly due to their inherited Awali genetics), in addition to the cybernetic implants they use. For those of Eldar desent, the nanites make little difference in their biology, and thus have no effect on them. For this reason, and the cross-breeding Sankari of human desent, they have lifespans of 1,000 years. Since any desendents of an Awali or Xai'athi for that matter inherit some of their dominate traits, the Sankari do not age pyshically. Their bodies stop aging when they've reached their prime at the age of 30 (equivelent to a human around the age of 21), and up until their deaths, they look the same as they did when they were 30. Also, they don't not generate waste, just like the Xai'athi. Instead, all waste is turned into energy, which is stored, giving Sankari large amounts of stamina. An intresting point to note is that all Sankari have white hair. Why this is when none of their ancestors lacked white hair is completely unknown. As for reproduction, all Sankari are born through the men, the process of which is very simple, very easy, and very painless. Do to the method in which the Sankari reproduce (the matter in how they do is kept secret), a single man can have up to 300 children in a span of month. As men can do this without the need of sexual intercourse or other methods of concemation, and can do so immediately after giving birth. Wih this extrodinary process, the Sankari can completely take over a planet's surface in just a few years. Moderation on the Sankari's part has led to strict control of reproduction to avoid overpopulation, and stavation. Women outnumber men, are genetically connected to their father, and a rather primitive form of hive mind is created between them, do in part to genetic modification of the Sankari by their "Sahāyaka". This is ability has been thoroughly exploited by the military, who use this to their advantage, allowing a male commander to give complex orders over a vast distance in a very short period of time to a large number of troops. However, the downside to this is if the father should ever be killed, the connection with his daughters is violently disrupted, causing instant death, or insanity. However, if he where to die of natural causes, the connection is cut properly, and his daughters suffer little, save for the lack of the guiding voice they recieve from they father. Relations During their first years on Bhula, the Sankari had little to no contact with the rest of the galaxy, only emerging from their isolation as of M40. They have made few allies, and the closest faction that will deal with them are the Tau, but relations with them are cold at best. Imperium of Man: '''The Sankari have no interest in dealing with the Imperium, and have gone out of their way to keep the two enemies. The Imperium for their part, haven't decided whether to assimilate them, or destroy them, either way would be to costly to the Imperium. However, the Sankari have managed to hide the fact that they have a complete STC library from the Imperium, thus forstalling any invasions attaempted by Terra. The only known invasion by the Imperium was in 121.M40, when the Sankari revealled their presence to the galaxy. The Sankari have invaded the Imperium twice, and have conquered 6 Imperial worlds, and have since, held them despite the Imperium counterattacks. The two are currently waiting for a sign of weakness in the other before pursuring any further invasions. '''Solaris Federation: By far the most important relation on the Sankari is that with their parents, the Xai'athi of Solaris. The Federation fells that the Sankari are lost, and are no longer redeemable, while the Sankari have sight their sights on the destruction of the parents that exiled them. The two have no formal diplomatic relations, and have kept it so ever seen M37. The Sankari deny and Xai'athi ships to cross their space, and even attempt to board and attack the crew. These attempts are always futile, but the Sankari have done for centuries. Eldar: When in Sankari space, the Eldar make sure to either turn around and leave, or fight their way out the other side. They are not welcomed in the Unified Sankari Directorate, and know this very well. Approximately 30 small craftworlds have been attacked by the USN, and four of them are known to have been destroyed. The Eldar have attempted to destroy the Sankari subtly, but have failed to do so many times. This has led to the Sankari doubling their efforts in destroying the Eldar that traspass into their territory. Orks: No Sankari has ever seen an Ork, nor do they wish too, as they have heard of the stories Imperial traders tell of the green-skins. The Sankari are thus determined to avoid all contact with them. Military The Unified Sankari Defence Force (USDF) is the military arm of the Sankari people, and by extension, the Unified Sankari Directorate. It was establised in 674.M37 to the Sankari colonies in line, and defend the Sankari. It is organized in much the same way as the military of Terra during the Dark Age of Technology. The military is divided into corps, which are commanded by each of the USD's sub-sectors. Each planet is protected by the corps, instead of having their own planetary defence force. This is done as a way to keep a planet from rebelling using local PDF forces. The USDF is assisted by the Unified Colonial Army (UCA), which protects worlds outside of the Core Region (or the Spectre Nebula), and the Unified Sankari Navy (USN), which is an extension of the USDF. Unlike most of the other race, the Sankari use highly advanced versions of the autogun, which are considered the most advanced in the galaxy. Sankari autoguns can penatrate the side of a tank, and blast Space Marine armor to pieces. Eldar shielding can be quickly weakened by these weapons, and Xai'athi crystalline armor shatters when hit by a Sankari bullet. However, the Sankari have inferior protection compared to the Eldar and Xai'athi, but are a step above the armor provided to the Imperial Guard regiments. The USDF has no distinct advantages in the field save for superior tactics and enormous numbers. This has won them many battles aganist the Imperium, Eldar, and Xai'athi, and make a war aganist them highly undesirable. They also equip their elite soldiers with personal shields, which is a nice addition to their arsenal, giving the Sankari more lasting power during a battle. What is the true deciding factor in combat, is the size of Sankari armies brought to the battle. The Sankari can match the Imperial Guard in size, and what has been seen is their ability to completely overwhelm Imperial forces. The Unified Sankari Navy is a capable force that has defeated every other races naval force at least once. It is a massive navy, appropriate for the size of the race swinging it around. The USN was created in 582.M38, when the Sankari establised several extra-solar colonies. Until then, the navy was an extension of the Unified Sankari Ground Forces, and was left neglected by the Army. General Abhaya Afanas of the USGF brought news of this to Akida Ajali, who appointed Afanas as head of the newly created USN. Admiral Afanas rebuilt the navy from the ground up, and turned it into a respectable branch of the military. The USN saw action in several conflicts, most notable being the Damocles Crusade, in which they assisted the Tau is defending their worlds from the Imperium's invasion, and fighting off Hive Fleet Gorgon in 903.M41. The USN like their planetary conterpart, use overwhelming numbers to defeat their enemies, using easily fabraciated warships to rebuild destroyed fleets. Society The children who came to the hostile planet of Bhula, were full grown adults by 460.M37, and almost everyone of them had children of their own. However, they never truely grew up, and many things like petty rivalries (far more petty than those of other races), tantrums, and infighting, still plagued the Sankari, even today. They resented being told what to do, and most times, simply refused to work or pay taxes. Because of this, the governmnt was able to work it's way around this, and developed ways to continue to function even during a complete shutdown of the economy, industry, and agriculture (which happened 37 times between 617-983.M37). The military, though highly trained and experienced, was considered, in the eyes of watching Xai'athi, a joke in terms of proper behavior. The military had few codes on how to act, how to address superiors, or even how to properly salute. The government did nothing to remedy these issues, and only by M41, did the military get itself together, though such things as proper behavior and addressing superiors remained. The idea that all Sankari are one big family has persisted, as the same Sankari that came up with the laws governing behavior, were the same ones that survived the exile. They grew up with each other, and had grown accustom to the acts of their friends. Even though the military controls the government, the Sankari are free to do what ever they want in their own lives. The laws of the USD only cover trade, war, and taxes. Other issues such as agriculture and space travel are only loosing enforced. Piracy is non-existent, as the idea of of robbing or killing a close friend (which all Sankari see themselves as), is unthinkable. The concept of nudity and sex are ignored, and the Sankari have no marriage structure, and marry whoever or whatever they please. Slavery, so long as it doesn't include fellow Sankari (or male Sankari for that matter), is completely legal. Children are seen as expendable, and women, though equal in name, are seen as inferior, due to their near uselessness outside of the military. As men are responsible for the birth of new Sankari, female Sankari are seen as of little use, except in the military, where their massive numbers are put to use. The Sankari dress code in extremely lax, and the Sankari can wear whatever they want, or nothing at all. Either one works for the Sankari. Technology Most of Sankari knowledge comes from the STC given them by the Xai'athi, which the Xai'athi were given by Terra as a gift in M24. The Sankari are thus far more advanced than the Imperium, but are in the shadow of the Xai'athi and the Eldar. The Sankari have made good use of the STC left to them, and have expanded quickly and safely across the planet of Bhula. The Sankari, have also developed new types of elements to help them travel across the nebula the engulfs their small empire. 'Weapons' Sankari weaponry is primarily kinectic and photonic. The autoguns used by the Sankari are the deadlist in the galaxy. Sankari autoguns fire at a rate that surpasses most other guns of it's type in the galaxy. They have repeatedly been proven to punch through Space Marine armor, and a few well place shots have been known to take down a Necron. Photon weapons built by the Sankari are recorded as being extremely dangerous, being one of the few known weapons that can pass through a Xai'athi nanoshield. Photonic weapons are extremely volatile, and can kill scores of enemy troops before they can even be touch the wielder. The Sankari developed their weapons for combating the monsterous creatures on their homeworld, which were quite similar in makeup to the Rixari, a species that fought with the Xai'athi, though the two are now close allies. Little else in known on Sankari weapons technology, as they hoard all information about their research. What is known is that they have access to Titans, and have been in the process of spamming them for a war against the Imperium. 'Travel' The Xai'athi were aware that the Sankari were soulless, and thus wouldn't be able to travel without the aid of a nodedrive. Thus, they left them with an old first generation nodedrive, which allowed them to travel about 10,000 lightyears in about 17 days. Since the Spectre Nebula in only 8,000 lightyears across in every direction, and the outer-nebula colonies 2,300 lightyears beyond the nebula, the Sankari are relatively compable of keeping their empire safe from intruders due to their nodedrives. However, the Sankari were able to upgrade their nodedrives to allow them faster travelling speeds, and after the aquisition of nodegates, the Sankari made them better by making them more energy efficent. Today, the Sankari have created nodedrives which can be placed on fighter-sized ships, and allowing them to travel up to 15,000 lightyears, though it doesn't compare to the 30,000 lightyears of Xai'athi nodedrives, which are faster and cooldown at a quicker rate. Category:Storage Category:Copyright